


Welcome back

by neosspeer



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosspeer/pseuds/neosspeer
Summary: After coming back to Salem, a worn-out Cinder is stalking the halls of the Monstra, not knowing where to go.But Emerald may have a solution for that...
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Welcome back

Cinder wandered through the hallways of the Monstra, after Salem had expelled everyone from the throne room she had quickly made her excuses and began looking for a place to rest.The fight for the Winter Maiden’s power flashed through her mind. If that blasted girl hadn’t interrupted she could have taken the power that she-

“Cinder? Is that you?” 

The maiden cursed between her teeth as she heard Emerald walking “Yes Emerald. It’s me” she said as she turned around. Whatever she was planning to say was replaced by a surprised question “...what are you wearing?”

“Salem made this as we traveled to Atlas. She’s a surprisingly good seamstress” Emerald smiled and turned around, she was wearing a set of black pajamas with fire Dust woven into it, the green-haired girl had the decency to ignore Cinder’s look of pure jealousy and shock as she pulled the maiden into a hug. 

“I..I thought I lost you! When that blonde came out of the vault with the Relic...”

"then you have very little faith in me. I expected more from you Emerald"

“It’s just..when that girl came out of the vault with the relic I..I...” she put her head on her chest and started sobbing, soon she was shaking as she clung onto Cinder “I was so relieved when Salem confirmed that you were alive”

“Stop blabbering and tell me where my bedroom is, I have searched for hours and there isn’t any for me” she tried to push Emerald away, perhaps she would have slapped her too, but Emerald had a vice-grip, so she had to wait until the mint-haired girl calmed herself down.

“I-i… don’t think that there’s a room for you, none of us thought that you would return like this” she freed Cinder before she kept speaking, a chance that the maiden used to pull away “So where am I supposed to sleep in this godforsaken whale?!” Cinder was practically screaming at her underling, who stepped back and noticed Cinder’s tied expression, an idea suddenly appearing in Emerald’s mind.

“...but you could use mine, my bed is more than enough for both of us”

On one hand, Cinder could tell that Emerald was planning to get something out of this, most probably a hug or sleeping with her. But the alternative was sharing the ship where she arrived with Neo or asking Salem for a bedroom, both of which were even worse “Very well, but I’ll be gone by the morning. Now take me to your bedroom”

A chirpy laugh came from Emerald as she opened a gate that melded seamlessly into the surrounding bone plates. No wonder that she had found so few rooms in this place, Cinder thought as she was dragged into the girl’s bedroom, if she wasn’t so tired and annoyed perhaps Cinder would have been surprised to see that a room made of bone inside a Grimm could be so cozy, the fur and veins used to make perfectly warm furniture.

\----------------

Cinder sat in the black bed and glared at Emerald, after her fight against that android and the Schnee specialist she didn't have the energy for chastising Emerald properly "I don't want any sort of-"

"Please don't leave me again cinder" Emerald already had Cinder back in her grip as she pushed back, soon she was getting glares from the maiden as she laid on top of her.

“I won’t be taken off so easily, especially after I take the power of the winter maiden off that robot. Happy?”

The thief smiled and gave Cinder a soft kiss on the cheek “T-thank you” she said as a blush grew over her cheeks, pushing her luck for tht was worth it, even as she saw the glow coming from her beloved’s eyes “Don’t you dare, I’ll only sleep here for one night. Then I’ll go to Salem and demand proper accommodations”

“...besides, I don't have the energy” A small blush appeared on Cinder’s cheeks as she admitted that hint of weakness to her underling “Don’t worry ma’am, I understand perfectly” Emerald looked down on her boss ”W-what did you do with Neo while you were away” she sounded nervous as she asked, tightening her embrace on the maiden. 

“Even if that was anything of your business, I stayed focused on our mission to recover the relic of knowledge” Cinder stopped glaring at Emerald to take a look at her clothes, fashionable and practical as they might be, they weren’t very comfortable for sleeping “Do you have anything to sleep in ma’am?” Emerald knew her mistress well enough to see that she wasn’t comfortable.

“There wasn’t a chance to recover anything as we took the relic to Salem”

Emerald pulled away from her hug and took a look at her closet, taking a shot as she thought about her pajamas “...I have a spare set if you want to wear something else, but there’s… a problem”

"What would the problem be?"

“T-they’re a little..tight fitting” Emerald look aside as a blush crept up her tan cheeks “Salem guessed my sizes and made them to not let me wear underwear under it”

Cinder’s frown was evident as she gave some thought about her own rear "...Let me see then" she demanded as Emerald went to her closet, pulling another copy from her pajamas “ and turn around, you are not peeking as I change" she sighed as she took the fluffy pieces of cloth off Emerald’s hands, checking that the thief couldn’t peek before taking off her cape and boots. It was at this moment she turned on her semblance. Leaving the illusion of looking at one of the walls as she turned around and looked at her boss, gasping as the maiden took off everything.

Her naked body was beautiful beyond Emerald’s wildest dreams, she was taking a hand between her legs and rubbing herself off without even realizing, the thief was committing every image of Ciner’s athletic form to memory as she slowly pulled down her pants.

Cinder was none the wiser, looking at herself in a mirror as she held the pajamas in front of her "how tight are the PJs for you?'" she asked as she looked at them “S-salem made them to fit my body perfectly” she had to bite on her lips to not moan as her fingers began to touch her folds, fuming as the spectacle in front of her was tragically cut short by Cinder putting on the pajamas before she could find relief.

“It could be worse, I can live with ths for a night” As Cinder was looking at the mirror, pondering how the fluffy pajamas made her curves so obvious, Emerald turned back and dispelled the illusions; the sigh from her mistress was as good as a sign as any to get in her bed with Cinder.

“...you kept to herself. Didn’t you?” Cinder asked as she looked at Emerald’s flush, the thief unable to look back “N-nothing happened! Absolutely nothing!”

“I hope so, or you’ll find yourself sleeping alone” 

Emerald prayed to herself that the few wet drops that were on the fabric between her legs would go unnoticed by Cinder as she hugged the Maiden, letting her head rest on the Maiden’s bust squirming as her embrace was returned and Cinder tried to fall asleep. 

Emerald knew that this was a unique chance for her, deciding to throw caution mostly out of the window she began cuddling with Cinder. Slowly caressing the maiden’s body, the barely audible moans and half asleep pats on her back making her squeal before planting a solitary kiss between Cinder’s breasts, that finally caused the maiden to shiver and open her eyes “What. Are. You. Doing?”

“You sounded like you were… enjoying me here” She said with a blush, Cinder’s chest had been an object of obsession for her in her fantasies for the longest time, and seeing them while Cinder was changing had left her dazzled.

Cinder looked down on the thief, hiding the pleasure behind a glare "I'm just trying to sleep, what are you talking about?" She groaned a bit as she tried to crawl and move down to Emerald's level. Her PJs were rubbing on her cameltoe, making every shift send a jolt of pleasure through her body.

Emerald slowly nodded to herself “N-nothing… Just go back to sleep ma’am” She had known that Cinder was far too big to fit into her smaller PJs, the outline of her nipples made the thief blush, Cinder closed her eyes and tried to back to sleep, the damn fabric made her moan as it rubbed against her pussy with the smallest movement.

"Emerald... Your stupid pajamas are too small for me" 

“I told you that they were tight, but..y-you wanted to wear them..right?” In spite of her desire to slap Emerald for her little plan she had to admit that the thief was right, so she settled for glaring instead “Cover your eyes, use a belt or whatever” “W-will do..” Emerald turned on her semblance again, ogling at the target of her obsession as she undressed herself once more.

Cinder quickly discarded the pajamas and sat on the bed as she took a moment to look at Emerald, trying in vain to detect any illusion "keep that blindfold, and if you try anything you'll be sleeping outside"

“Yes ma’am” she muffled from the pillow, the sight of Cinder’s mouth-watering body had Emerald shaking, even after that hideous girl hurted her mistress so badly she remained as perfect as always her breasts, her beautiful abs, the tuft of black hair between her legs; Emerald was so focused on Cinder’s body that she barely heard her speak as she laid in front of the mint-haired girl “E-excuse me ma’am?”

“I said that I don’t want more clumsy attempts at touching while I am sleeping” Cinder’s exasperated groan left very clear what she thought of Emerald’s absentmindedness “C-can you hold me as we sleep at least Cinder?” The thief said with a shaky tone, the wet fabric grinding against her nub as she rubbed her legs together.

Cinder resigned herself to holding Emerald for the night "I will allow it" she sighed with relief from the small request, not realizing that all of the rubbing wasn't just Emerald stretching herself

The thief only nodded before resting her head on Cinder’s bare chest, her barely contained arousal left her panting as Cinder mindlessly rubbed the fabric of Emerald's own pajamas, she didn’t doubt that her arousal could be felt easily; either through her hardened nipples or the soaked fabric covering her crotch "it's a shame that they didn’t work out for me, I the fabric was fantastic" she mentioned as she put her human arm around Emerald’s torso

The thief’s hopes were squashed as she felt one of Cinder’s claws running between her legs,she was left moaning with jst that touch "Emerald... I am pretty sure that you pajamas will end up useless as well" Cinder kept touching the fabric around Emerald's crotch with her shadow arm, the moist against her claws finally proving what Emerald’s intentions really were "... you'll try to fuck me while I'm asleep, won't you?" Emerald’s moans were enough confirmation for the maiden, even if they were silenced as soon as Emerald realized what she did.

  
  


The mint-haired girl trembled as Cinder put her clawed hand between them, the glisten of her juices was unmistakable “N-no!!” Emerald cried out to defend herself

"Since it's your fault that my hand is dirty, you will clean it up" Cinder stared at Emerald and pressed the claws against her lips “by tongue” the maiden added as a final touch. Emerald could only whimper and nod before obeying her orders ,  licking her own arousal and trying not to catch the pointed ends

To any observer the only thing that could be seen from her face was annoyance, but seeing the devotion and obedience that Emerald showed left Cinder extremely pleased “You are always following me around, obeying my orders, worrying about me…” As Cinder considered her options se decided to reward the thief “...alright Emerald, take off your clothes as well; I doubt that you want to ruin both sets”

Emerald’s licking had only aroused her even more, so she initially dismissed Cinder’s words, mistaking them for a fevered fantasy among many that ran through her head as she tasted her own juices. But a cod stare from her mistress had Emerald stepping back “D-do you want me naked?” a sharp nod was all the pushing Emerald needed before her pajamas were discarded, leaving every bit of bronzed skin for her mistress to see, the thief felt her brown nipples hardening like metal beneath Cinder’s glare.

"I'll allow you to sleep while we're naked and cuddling" Cinder didn't bother to hide how she leered up The mint-haired girl as she spoke, opening her arms in an inviting embrace.

“I-I want more than cuddling...”

"and what have you done to deserve it Emerald?” The tiniest use of her semblance made Cinder’s body warmer to the touch, giving the thief even more reasons to jmp at the chance to hug her mistress “I am sharing my bed with you, a-and… I let you borrow one of my pajamas?” Emerald asked with a nervous grin plastered on her face.

C inder moaned a bit as she looked at Emerald, their breast squeezed together by the hug "you only took me here because you were planning this, so you're not getting more rewards besides naked cuddling with that argument" she carefully ran her claw over Emerald's back, making the thief squirm and moan as she moved forward to press her lips against Cinder’s neck.

"N-nothing?" Cinder asked, gently rubbing her thigh between Emerald’s legs "you'll have to try harder than a kiss if you don't want me to just go to sleep" she said before closing her eyes.

As the maiden went quiet Emerald gasped, she couldn’t bear the idea of having to keep her desire bottled now that relief was so near; so angling her hips with Cinder’s, their pussied grinding against each other “A-ahh~!!!” Emerald yelled out, sensitive after so much testing from the pajamas and her own finger. 

Cinder deigned to open her eyes, smiling at her underling "I guess that you can have something before we sleep, if only so I can actually rest" She took one of Emerald's nipples and pinched it, keeping the hardened nub between her fingers as she talked over Emerald’s moans “I will let you please me, and in exchange you will enjoy my own skills until I come, is that clear?”

“Yes Cinder! Thank you so much~!!!” She twisted and bent until her legs were interlocked with Cinder’s and grabbed her leg, pulling to make their crotches press against each other. "good... Enjoy this gift" Cinder bit on her lip before she began scissoring with Emerald, a thin rope of drool escaped from her lips while she looked at the thief.

“It’s so great~!! I love you~!! “I-I LOVE YOU CINDER” Emerald screamed her lungs out and rubbed back. Making herself squirt over Cinder’s abs and thighs as their movements grew faster. Her measured touches under a veneer of illusions suddenly seemed too small when put next to having Cinder grinding against her, her juices glistening over the maiden’s pale skin, with a titanic effort she reached for Cinder’s tits and caressed them, getting to see the love of her life shiver and reach to tease her clit as a reward for her work.

Cinder began fingering herself as soon as the warm juices fell over her body, playfully rubbing against Emerald as she pleased herself, getting her hand glistening as she dripped all over it, Emerald’s caressing then turned to aggressive groping and squeezing, Cinder’s moans finally came out as her composture failed her, she couldn't believe that Emerald dared “k-keep going” Cinder was getting lost with every jolt that went thorugh her body.

Both women grew frantic as the pressure drove them to greater heights of pleasure, with Emerald trying to resist the impulse to just go all in, knowing that as soon as Cinder came it’d all be over for the night and the maiden shoving the fingers of her other hand inside Emerald's slit, making the thief scream “H-Harder ma’am, PLEASE~!!”

Cinder pressed her legs against Emerald’s, a few drops of her cum getting pressed out, Everything outside of Emerald was losing more and more importance to the maiden as the hotness in her between her legs became unbearable. Until a scream of pure bliss came out of Cinder as the waves of pleasure finally drove her over the edge, with the maiden arching her back and covering Emerald's abs and lower breasts with her juices. She saw Emerald going through a similar process; both of them falling back onto the bed and laying impotently, their bodies covered in sweat and each other as their chests rose and fell.

“Cinderrrr...~~” Cinder was taken back from her blackout by Emerald's begging, so she reached forward and caressed Emerald's legs, looking at her underling with a newfound appreciation. The thief looked gorgeous, small waves of green light shining over her dark skin as aura tried to fix exertion, the locks of green hair damp with sweat and a daze covering her red eyes as she looked at the roof. All of this was enough to convince Cinder to be a bit merciful "You did well, we can sleep like this if you want~" she felt amazing after that, having Emerald back was really good.

Emerald slowly crawled back to Cinder, hoping to be able to use Cinder’s breasts as pillows once more, but her body gave up while she was still between her mistress’s legs “Cinder.. Can I rest here?”

"You have..." Cinder was panting and moaning as Emeralds head rested against her lower lips "you've earned it"

“I love you~” the thief softly kissed Cinder’s clit, before closing her eyes, falling asleep before she could process the answer, Cinder barely lasted a bit longer, her last thoughts filled with satisfaction from having bound Emerald to her will once again…

_...and perhaps a hint of love for the thief. _

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my first story, tips and comments are more than welcome
> 
> Also, consider this an early Valentine piece of smut


End file.
